


My World

by Khaleesi_92



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't even, One-Shot, Other, Tom is too perfect, coming home, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_92/pseuds/Khaleesi_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home from a five week trip and contemplates the love he holds in his heart. Pure fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Pure fluff. I love the perfect human being that is Tom Hiddleston and just had to pen this cuteness! I know it's on the shorter side but I didn't feel like it needed anything more! Questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to contact me :) don't forget to leave a Kudos if you liked this work! Xx

It must have been well after two o'clock in the morning when he finally got home. He eased open the front door and closed it as quietly as possible. He smiled to himself at his success of not awakening anyone when even the dog lay snoring soundly by the extinguished fireplace. Tom put down his bags by the staircase and made his way up to the dimly lit landing of his home, familiar photographs lining the wall with smiling faces reminding him of exactly what he'd been away from for the last five weeks.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stifled a yawn, his eyes locking onto the second door that was always slightly ajar whenever she slept. He smiled to himself and pushed it open gently. The entire room was darkened and quiet, save for the slow and steady sound of her breathing. Tom took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, calming all of his inner thoughts and emotions. He was finally home again. He exhaled quietly, all inner noises silenced. He didn't need to concentrate on anything but being himself for now.

He smiled as he thought of all the times he had come home from performing at the theatre, his muscles sore and his mind racing and she only had to look at him to start calming those thoughts. She held magic in her fingertips that would stroke his cheek when he held her, the softness of her lips as she placed feather-light kisses on the tip of his nose and all over his forehead would soothe any busy thoughts he had. And her eyes... Her eyes held all of the curiosity and wonder of the world with that tiny glint of mischief hiding behind them. 

He took in the form of her sleeping peacefully, illuminated by the light spilling in from the hallway. Soft, dark waves splayed out over the pillow and her lips pulled into the tiniest little smile at whatever she was dreaming of. While he led a very blessed life indeed, Tom knew without a doubt that she was one of the best things to have ever come into his life. He told her that he loved her each and every day and when she would say it back, he wondered if she knew the weight behind his words. Did she know how deeply he loved her? How much he would sacrifice to keep her safe and happy? One day she might understand. One day she might know how much she means to him. 

"Darling?"

He looked towards the doorway and smiled at his wife, her own dark waves of hair slightly messy from sleep. She giggled softly and looked from Tom to their sleeping daughter.

"She's missed you."

Tom looked down at his little princess again and gently leant down to press a kiss to her cheek. His girl. The one who stole his heart completely.

"I missed her too," he whispered and walked towards the mother of his child, enveloping her in his arms. "I missed you so much, darling. I thought about my two girls every second of every day."

She nuzzled into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. "You're home now. That's all that matters."

Tom nodded and rested his cheek against the top of her head, silently thanking the universe for his beautiful little family. His home. His life.


End file.
